The Rising Thunder
by Watership's Nightwish Rat
Summary: Twenty years after Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III became chief, his daughter Toril struggles to find her place in the village. When someone she thought she could trust betrays her, Toril finds herself far away from home. On her journey home, she uncovers secrets that may help her save Berk from disaster—or cement the village's doom...
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:**

 **Welcome to my first** _ **How to Train Your Dragon**_ **fanfic! I have had plans to make one for two years, though that would've been a crossover with** _ **Batman Beyond**_ **. I feel it would've been really cool (and it would've given my crazy theory of Hiccup's inspiration for the flight suit and that mask), but I haven't figured out how to make it work, so it's on ice for a while longer.**

 **As the summary advertises, this fanfic takes place after the events of the second film and focuses on the next generation of the Vikings of Berk. Well, okay, it mostly focuses on Hiccup and Astrid's family, namely their daughter. Without further ado, let the story commence!**

A long time ago on an island, far, far away...

Well, from where WNR lives...

 **How to Train Your Dragon**

Episode III: The Rising Thunder

(Insert lengthy summary here)

 **Okay, that wasn't the actual start, but I thought about it. XD Can you blame me for doing that after having to take my college work seriously? (I mean, I _did_ almost submit a PowerPoint assignment with the song "Vodka" by Korpiklaani as the background song for the slideshow...) With my goofing off done for now, time for the story to really start. Please read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

 _From the journal of Toril Haddock, daughter of Viking chieftain Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III:_

It is a time for celebration here on Berk. Twenty years have passed since my father became chief of the Hairy Hooligans and Toothless, his Night Fury, became the alpha of the dragons. To add to this special day, nineteen years have passed since my brother Vali, the heir to the tribe, was born.

However, it is also a time of mourning.

Shortly before Dad became chief, his father Stoick the Vast had given his life to save Dad. Although twenty years have gone by and Vali voiced his objections to having the death of our grandfather celebrated on his birthday, our father still refuses to stop honoring Grandpa's memory. Our grandmother, Valka, feels bad for Vali, but does not wish for our past to be forgotten. I find I feel the same way as Grandma.

As I write all this down, all of Berk is beginning to prepare for tonight's celebration...

...and my Scuttleclaw Oceanstorm is throwing my belongings around to get my attention, signaling that I must stop writing and go help with preparations. I only hope that I don't mess things up like I did last year.

* * *

 **I know, I know, I began the story with a short journal entry. Surely that means the rest of the story will be entries? Absolutely not! Well, maybe some bits will be, but most likely just the epilogue after this.**

 **New characters and name meanings:**

 **Vali (pronounced "VAH-lee"), meaning "powerful, strong"**

 **Dragon: Typhoomerang named Flamespinner**

 **Toril (pronounced "TAW-ril"), meaning "fight of Thor"**

 **Dragon: Scuttleclaw named Oceanstorm**

 **More information on their appearances and their dragons (as well as more characters) will come in chapter one.**

 **Please review (constructively if you're not going to say anything nice) and have a great rest of your day!**


	2. 1: Like Last Year But Worse (reupload)

**Okay, I think I got the formatting errors that showed the coding fixed. Shouldn't be (as much of) a confusing read this time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Like Last Year... but Worse**

Toril Haddock stepped out of her family's house, greeted by the bright sunshine and cold air. Her long, dark strawberry blond hair was tied back into a ponytail, which flowed down her small back. She wore a dark blue tunic with lighter sleeves, a brown fur vest she inherited from her father Hiccup, and a black wool skirt with dark blue leggings. Her eyes were green like Hiccup's, but she possessed the body and some of the physical strength of Astrid.

Oceanstorm, Toril's Scuttleclaw, stalked out of the house as well, a mischievous glint in his yellow-orange eyes. His main body was turquoise with a beige underbelly, chin and neck, royal blue spines, and red stripes. A sturdy saddle the Viking girl had made with Hiccup's help was strapped on his back. Noticing the look in her dragon's eyes, Toril gently placed her hand on Oceanstorm's neck. "Stay out of trouble, boy," she instructed. "We don't want any of it. You know what happened last year."

Although Toril could not tell what the Scuttleclaw had squawked in response, she knew her dragon remembered the event she was referring to. During the previous celebration, Oceanstorm had spooked the yaks of the herd while playing with other dragons, and Toril—during her effort to stop the stampede—had accidentally steered the herd towards the crops, spoiling them. No one was hurt, though the girl's ego was shattered, her actions caused her brother to hate her for ruining his special day, and some of the Viking teens teased her for it.

Toril found herself dizzy from hyperventilation while recalling the disaster, and had to lean against Oceanstorm for support. "It's a new year," she murmured, trying to calm herself. "It's a new year."

"Are you alright?"

The girl spun around at the sound of the voice to see that Valka was standing behind her. "Er, uh... yeah, I'm fine, Grandma," Toril stammered.

However, Valka could tell otherwise. She placed a hand on her granddaughter's shoulder. "Don't think about last year, Toril," she said. "What happened was an accident. Things will be better this time, you'll see.""I guess so," Toril said, trying to sound optimistic in spite of her doubts. "What all needs to be done?"

Valka patted her back. "There you go. Your friend Justice and the other young Vikings are helping with preparing the food. Why don't you help them?"

"But I spoiled the crops last year," Toril protested, getting worked up again. "They'll just tease me about it even more!"

"They will if you let yourself be eaten up by it for the rest of your life," the old woman said gently. "If it doesn't work out, you know where I'll be."

"With Dad, in the Great Hall," Toril said knowingly.

"That's right," Valka confirmed. "Just do your best."

"I will, Grandma," Toril promised, heading to where she knew the teens would be working. "See you later!" _I hope._

Valka watched with a small chuckle as Oceanstorm followed his trainer excitedly in hopes that he could play with the other dragons that might be there. Her smile faded as she looked towards the sky. "Watch over her, Stoick," she murmured, hoping Toril would have better luck this year.

~!~

In spite of her friendship with Justice Piccolomini and Hazel Thorston, Toril still had a rough time helping with the crops because of the constant teasing of Hackett Ingerman, as well as the pranks he had pulled to "prove" to the adults that Toril was not trustworthy around the food. Eventually, the young Haddock was chased off by the Monstrous Nightmare Hookfang, Snotlout's dragon. Justice walked out on her father, calling him blind for not seeing what was really going on, and followed Toril, Hazel also following behind. Oceanstorm scuttled after Toril with Justice's Wolfdragon, Ivy, and Hazel's Deadly Nadder, Spiky.

Justice, a thin girl with freckles along her cheeks and nose and long, chestnut brown hair down to her waist, looked at Toril with her bright blue eyes. "Ignore them," she told her friend. "They're all just bucket-brains."

"Keep your voice down!" Hazel, a skinny boy with freckles on his cheeks, said in a hushed voice, his bright green eyes looking around in horror. "Who knows if Bucket will hear?"

Toril managed a smile and ruffled the boy's short brown hair. "Well, if he or anyone else did hear, I bet you'd be willing to run, wouldn't you?" she teased playfully.

"Yep! Well, uh, I mean, I wouldn't run out of terror," Hazel fumbled, trying not to sound like a coward. He was known throughout Berk for his passion of running.

"We know, Hazel," Justice grinned reassuringly.

Oceanstorm chased Ivy and Spiky around in a field with no crops, playing what seemed to the Vikings to be a form of the game "Tag." The gray and turquoise-scaled Wolfdragon ran fast to evade the Scuttleclaw, her dog-like ears and fur on her tail flapping with the wind as her eyes lit up playfully. The dark purple, black and yellow-spiked Deadly Nadder strutted as fast as he could, but was eventually overtaken by the mischievous turquoise dragon. Oceanstorm tapped Spiky with his wing, then strutted away quickly. The teens laughed as their dragons continued to play until it was already after noon.

"By Thor! We should be helping with preparations, not sitting around!" Toril exclaimed.

"But what can we do?" Hazel asked. "No one else wants you around in case of last year repeating, and the twins will make sure of it."

"You and Justice can do whatever, remember?" the young Haddock pointed out. "It's just me everyone's afraid of."

"You're right about that, Toril," Justice said, "but I do believe what Hazel meant was that we're not letting you do this alone like last year. Besides, your father's the chief! He'd likely have a heart attack if something happened when you're alone, and when the chief's upset, so is the village."

"I guess you'll stay with me, then," Toril said, gladdened that she had good friends. "Well, unless your parents call you away," she said.

Justice and Hazel nodded grimly. "Where can we go, though?" Justice wondered.

Toril thought for a moment, then remembered the discussion she'd had earlier with Valka. "Well, my dad and grandmother are in Great Hall," she said in realization. "Mom and Vali are likely chopping wood in the forest."

"Great Hall it is, then," Hazel said, knowing his friend did not get along with her brother. A grin played on his lips as he formed an idea. Giving Justice a quick punch on the shoulder, he lunged forward. "Race you there!" he called over his shoulder, sprinting towards the Great Hall.

"Oh, it's on!" Justice said, rubbing her sore shoulder before joining Toril in chasing the young man.

Not being the fastest runner, Toril fell behind quickly, but kept going without complaint. She noticed Justice was gaining on Hazel, though the boy was just getting warmed up. Without warning, he burst ahead, leaving a small, short trail of dust behind him. Justice coughed in surprise, but continued her pursuit.

Toril suddenly tripped with a startled shout, not watching where she was going. As she picked herself up, she heard familiar laughter. "This is really getting old, Hackett," she growled.

"But whatcha gonna to do about it, you little disgrace?" Hackett snarled back, stepping out of hiding.

Harriett came up behind her brother. Much to Toril's surprise, she did not appear to have any intention of teasing her. "Come on, Hackett, let's go," she said. "Dad will be disappointed if we don't help with the boats like we promised."

"Oh, we will, once I'm done with this runt," Hackett said, clenching his fist and raising it.

Usually, Toril would accept the punch and fall to the ground in hopes of the boy's kicking and punching to cease before long, knowing she had little to no chance of surviving a fight against him. However, over the course of the year and the events of that day, she was filled with something that did not feel normal... hatred. She was sick of Hackett's relentless attacks. She was sick of being the victim. She was sick of everything done against her. Most of all, she was sick of coming home to her parents bloodied and bruised, of their worried faces and of Vali's jeers at her for being weak. This time, she was determined to leave a mark or two on Hackett before she went down. As his fist flew towards her face, she ducked, then slammed her own fist into his stomach.

"Hackett gave a yelp of pain and surprise, then smacked Toril across her face. The girl stumbled backward, but did not fall. Instead, she regained her balance and charged again. Hackett caught her fist as it came at him again, then punched her in the stomach with his other hand and threw her aside. Toril crumpled to the ground, biting her lip at the pain. Her assailant kicked her twice, but when he kicked a third time she caught it, then got up and pushed her hand hard into his nose. The boy cried out in such agony that told everyone within earshot that she had broken his nose.

At first Toril thought the fight was over, but she was proven wrong when he shoved her to the ground and pinned her. Before she could yell for help, he had tightly clamped his hand over her throat. "You'll pay for that!" he said, his speech a bit garbled from his broken nose.

"Hackett, stop!" Harriett shouted, trying to pull him off of Toril. Even though she was not a friend of the youngest Haddock, she did not want her to die, especially not by her foolish brother's hands. "You'll kill her!"

Instead of stopping, Hackett threw his twin aside with his free hand. Harriett grunted as she hit a wall, then staggered to her feet, in spite of knowing that she could not reach them in time to stop her brother. To her shock and relief, however, a small blue plasma blast in the sky distracted Hackett, causing him to loosen his deadly grip on Toril. Hazel and Justice kicked the teen away from their friend as a black dragon landed, his rider nearly jumping off before fully coming down. Harriett saw her parents, Fishlegs Ingerman and his wife Ruffnut, coming from the docks. _By Odin, we're in for it now,_ she thought in discomfort.

Hackett stood up with a scowl, but it evaporated quickly when he recognized the dragon and his rider. "Chief Hiccup!" he said, trying to act innocent. "What a pleasant surprise!"

Hiccup ignored him, more concerned about his daughter's well-being. To Hackett's chagrin, Toothless greeted him with a deep growl and a deadly glare, Oceanstorm giving the same response. The boy lost his composure and was about to run, only to be stopped by Fishlegs. The large man held his son firmly in place, though not to swat him in spite of his sudden fierce longing to for hurting another teen.

The Viking chieftain knelt beside Toril before helping her to stand. "What happened?" he asked, concerned as he helped the girl regain her balance in spite of his prosthetic leg.

Toril opened her mouth to explain what happened, but her throat hurt her too much for her to say anything clearly. Luckily, she did not have to speak. "Hackett tripped Toril," Harriett answered. "He was going to punch her, but she fought back and got him angry. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't!"

"Tattle-tale," Hackett muttered.

"So what she's saying is true, Hackett?" Fishlegs said, getting more angered.

"I didn't say that," the bully said defensively.

"You didn't have to," Justice said, glaring at him. "We've seen enough to know she's telling the truth. Plus, it doesn't help that you framed Toril today for ruining the food. How you'd be tricky enough to fool everyone else, though, is surprising."

"I'm surprised anyone let her near it after last year!" Hackett said. "Everyone knows how clumsy she is!"

Fishlegs was clearly on the verge of having a rare burst of rage. "Is there anything you want my son to do before I have a talk with him?" he said, getting angrier.

"An apology would be in order, but only when he's ready to be sincere," Hiccup said, strangely grim. "Another thing," he said as Fishlegs was about to leave with his family. "I hate having to do this, but... I have to ask you to have him stay at home during the celebration."

"What?!" everyone chorused in shock, even Toril's strained voice.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Harriett asked.

Hiccup fixed her with a sharp gaze, causing her to shudder. "Your brother attacked and nearly killed a fellow Viking, a crime that is usually punishable by death. The only reason he's being punished now is because no one else stepped forward to say they'd seen it. It's no secret that I can't act on an issue without proper proof, even if it is an issue concerning my children."

Harriett looked down, then followed Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Hackett back to their hut. The rest of the villagers—except for Justice and Hazel—returned to their homes and chores as well.

Toril looked at Hiccup apologetically, even though she started to feel dizzy. "I'm sorry, Dad," her voice croaked.

"Don't be," Hiccup snapped. He winced when he realized how harsh his voice was, noticing his youngest child flinch as well. "I'm sorry, Toril," he apologized, calming himself. "Head back to the house. I'll meet you there when I'm done, okay?"

"Okay," the girl said weakly. _So much for helping with the celebration,_ she thought grimly. _And, if I don't start feeling better soon—which I'm already doubting—Dad will have me stay at home during that time._

Justice and Hazel helped Toril back to her house, keeping her steady as they walked. Both teens felt guilty for letting their friend out of their sights. Yet, they would have to do so again to help with preparations. They had no doubt that the village was still on edge about Toril being around.

In spite of their fierce hopes, this day was bad like last year, but many times worse.

* * *

 **I know, I went out of character with some of the characters. I was trying to figure out what kind of parents the gang would be, and this resulted.**

 **New characters:**

 **Hackett, meaning "person with a hooked nose" (probably even more hooked now, XD).**  
 **Hackett's dragon (not introduced yet): Monstrous Nightmare named Dungbeetle.**  
 **Harriett, Hackett's twin sister./p**  
 **Harriett's dragon: Gronckle named Fernclaw.**

 **Characters by others (on the Warrior Cats forums) I've gotten permission to use:**  
 **Justice Piccolomini and her Wolfdragon Ivy belong to SpiritOfHerbs.**  
 **Hazel and his Deadly Nadder Spiky belong to Cloudfire3505.**

 **Please leave a review (if it's not a nice one, either don't post or make sure it's constructive instead of insulting like "Fail" or "You're horrible!") and have a great rest of your day!**


End file.
